El ying y el yang
by La piketua
Summary: Los hombres lobos viven felices en la Push hasta que una familia de vampiros se muda cerca de ellos. Los Cullen, quienes son una familia vampira, la cual se considera vegetariana. Renesmee y Jacob se conocen y una atracción muy fuerte surge entre ellos, por que ellos eran como el ying y el yang, se complementaban creando una perfecta sinfonia.
1. El encuentro

Hola, me llamo Camila y desde un tiempo acá esta idea esta rondando en mi cabeza. El capitulo es corto pero los próximos serán mas largos.

El encuentro

POV Jacob

Me encontraba corriendo por el bosque en mi forma humana, con unos pantalones rasgados, la noche llenaba el lugar y el bosque olía a liberta. Ese había sido un largo día, con la llegada de las nuevas sanguijuelas no había podido descansar.

Ahora me siento relajado, mañana tendríamos un encuentro con los Cullen (Así se apellidan esos muertos). El viento siguió azotando con fuerza en mi rostro mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Frene de golpe cuando un olor llego a mi olfato, no era un olor normal. Era el olor de la sangre que quemaba en mi nariz, pero… también podía captar otro olor, más débil que el primero y más suave.

Me acerque caminando sigilosamente por entre los matorrales y arrugue la nariz al sentir el fuerte olor. Al alzar el rostro por encima del frondoso follaje pude ver el causante del olor.

Una mujer, una de los fríos, tenía el cabello morrón rojizo y una piel extremadamente pálida, delgada y al parecer no tenía mucha altura. Ella estaba arrodillada frente a un venado, no me sorprendió, los nuevos se llamando vegetarianos por comer solamente sangre animal.

No sé porque pero… no puedo alejar mi mirada de ella, es la forma tan silenciosa de alimentarse, o la posición tan felina que utiliza, como si no fuera un vampiro mas, como si fuera especial.

Ella levanto el rostro hacia adelante y miro hacia mí, no me moví, seguí observándola. Pude ver como no se había ensuciado, ni una sola gota de sangre se había caído en su ropa o en su mandíbula.

"Disfrutas de la vista." Dijo ella, su voz como canto de ángeles, la observe, ella había confirmado que yo disfrutaba de verla, era muy arrogante.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunte dando un paso adelante y saliendo de entre la follaje, ella me miro de arriba abajo con una sonrisita. Luego la vi levantarse y pude ver como traía puesto un simple pero elegante traje arcado a su figura.

"Me alimento." Dijo ella mirando de reojo al venado que había sido su pobre presa. Yo camine por su alrededor y ella me siguió con la mirada, sin fiarse en mis pasos.

"Así que es verdad, son vegetarianos." Comente mientras la seguía observando, ella rio quedamente, mostrando una dentadura reluciente. Mientras la observaba no pude evitar desnudarla con la mirada porque ese espécimen frente a mi no podía ser real, era el más perfecto ser que yo había visto.

"Debo irme." Dijo ella caminando unos pasos lejos, yo la observe, ella volteo a mirarme y pude ver como sus ojos estaban oscuros. "Por cierto soy Renesmee." Dijo cuando se volteo a mirarme y luego corrió a gran velocidad.

Me quede en silencio viéndola desaparecer y luego me fui corriendo rumbo a la Push.

POV Renesmee

Corrí a gran velocidad hasta llegar a mi casa, era la primera vez que sentía deseos de morder a un humano. Ese era el hombre más guapo que yo he visto en mi vida, sus hermosos cabellos negros, su cuerpo musculoso-moreno, sus ojos tan oscuros, esa estatura que me hacía parecer una enana.

"No pienses en eso Renesmee." Me dije cuando iba a cruzar la puerta. Lo que menos necesitaba era que mi padre se diera cuenta que me quería follar a un hombre lobo. Entre sonriendo y mi familia estaba reunida.

"¿Dónde estabas jovencita?" pregunto mi padre tan pronto entre, lo mire con duda, por un momento me sentí intimidada al verlos a todos reunidos y en espera de mi.

"He salido de caza." Dije los más tranquila posible

"Y te has encontrado con un hombre lobo." Dijo Rosalie pasando por mi lado y oliéndome, arrugando la nariz en el acto.

"Si, solo hemos cruzado unas palabras, luego me he ido." Dije tranquila caminando hacia mi madre, quien me abrazo.

"Edward ya deja tranquila, nuestra niña ya es adulta." Dijo mi madre, aunque su manera de acariciarme el cabello decía que yo era una bebita.

"Pero Bella." Refuto mi padre, queriendo ganar autoridad sobre mi madre quien se limito a sonreír.

"Pero para la próxima avisas." Mi padre hablo demasiado serio y note que mis tíos y abuelos no comentaron nada.

"Estoy cansada voy a dormir familia." Comente mientras caminaba escaleras arriba. Al llegar a mi cuarto me recosté en mi cama dejando que el calor del lugar me envergar. Qué suerte tengo, al ser mitad humana sigo sintiendo el calor que emanan las cosas.

"Te he notado tensa al entrar." Una voz irrumpió en mi cuarto, me vire hacia la persona y me encontré con Jasper, mi tio preferido.

"Si, un poco." dije mientras le daba un espacio, Jasper se acerco a mí y me abrazo. Sentí como poco a poco me relajaba, sé que eso es gracias al poder de Jasper, se que si no fuera por el seguiría tensa.

"¿Mejor?" pregunto Jasper luego de un rato y yo asentí casi dormida en su pecho. Luego de un rato caí en un profundo y largo sueño.

.

Si te gusto deja Review


	2. El acuerdo

Aquí les traigo el cap. numero 2. Gracias por los comentarios

El acuerdo

POV Jacob

Abrí los ojos lentamente; los rayos de sol entraban por la ventana haciéndome entrecerrar los ojos. Luego de restregarme los ojos me levante para ir al baño, alrededor de quince minutos Salí bañando, muchos dicen que los hombres lobos somos poco aseados pero yo me considero un hombre limpio.

Camine hacia la cocina y el olor a huevo me llego a la nariz. Al llegar ya estaban los demás chicos comiendo, por no decir atragantándose. Me senté en la mesa y me serví mi primera porción de revoltillo.

-Qué bueno que bajas, ya iba a enviar a Leah a despertarte - dijo a Sam (Nuestro Alfa)

-Hubiera preferido que enviaras a Seth- dije y recibí un fuerte manotazo por parte de Leah

-Si yo soy delicada- fueron las palabras de Leah antes de seguir comiendo.

Luego de que comiéramos (Como si fuéramos un batallón de guerra) nos dirigimos a nuestro encuentro con las Sanguijuelas. Sam y yo fuimos de forma humana y los demás en su forma lobuna. Nuestro punto de encuentro era un claro, el cual quedaba cerca de una enorme catarata.

Al llegar al claro los Cullen ya estaban allí, eran nueve para ser exacto. Cuatro hombres y cinco mujeres, mis ojos tardaron menos de lo que se dice Si en posarse en Nessie, sé que no la conozco lo suficiente para ponerle apodo pero su nombre es muy complejo.

-Buenos Días. Soy Carlisle Cullen.- se presento un señor, su piel pálida, ojos amarillos, al parecer el líder de esa unidad vampírica.

-Yo soy Sam Uley el líder de los Quiliute's. ¿A que han venido?- hablo Sam serio, Carlisle Cullen siguió relajado pero sus compañeros parecían tensos, dispuestos a atacar en cualquier momento.

-Como ustedes sabrán nosotros los vampiros tenemos que cambiar mucho de hogar, no tenemos un lugar lo suficiente alejado de la civilización y siempre hemos deseado poder estar en un lugar para siempre. Hemos logrado comprar una casa aquí, un lugar donde podremos vivir por mucho tiempo ya que está prácticamente aislada de la civilización.- hablo Carlisle

- ¿Acaso ustedes no sabían que nuestra manada estaba aquí?- interrogo Sam pero no fue Carlisle el que respondió si no un vampiro de cabellos color oro, con semblante serio.

-Realmente si sabíamos de su presencia acá pero, siendo nosotros vegetarianos no encontramos ningún problema.- el tonito sabelotodo de esa sanguijuela me hizo respetarlo y aborrecerlo a la misma vez.

-El es Edward." Lo presento Carlisle

-Pero ella… ella es humana." Me volteo a mirar a Embry quien había hablado, todos volteamos en dirección a Nessie, ella estaba parada con un pantalón (demasiado pegado) y una camisa fresca.

-Es cierto… Nessie es mitad humana- confirmo el vampiro de nombre Edward.

Luego de esas palabras los Cullen comenzaron a relatar su extensa historia, yo no la escuche, mis ojos se había quedado estancados en Nessie, ella tenía media sonrisa surcando su rostro. Contemple cada facción delicada, cada movimiento que su grácil cuerpo hacia., ella no parecía escuchar la historia, seguramente la había escuchado millones de veces.

Fue en esos momentos UE mis ojos, por primera vez en ese día, hicieron contacto con los suyos. Esos ojos marrón chocolate que parecían derretir Iceberg si se lo proponían, esos ojos acompañados de un gesto de paz, uno que te hacía pensar que su vida era perfecta.

-Creo que podemos llegar a un trato.- esas eran las palabras que me interesaban, puse atención al rumbo que estaba teniendo la conversación entre nuestros líderes y debo admitir que era una buena forma de arreglar el lio.

El trato básicamente se resumía en: Si los Cullen se atrevían a morder a un humano nosotros iríamos a por ellos.

Luego de establecer el trato y de establecer hasta que parte del terreno seria de los Cullen partimos en rumbos diferentes. La manada no parecía muy feliz con la decisión de Sam pero, yo estaba de acuerdo.

Obviamente yo tengo una razón para estar de acuerdo, quiero seguir viendo esos ojos color chocolate.

POV Renesmee

Creo que estoy desquiciada, no puede ser sano que el hombre lobo ese (Del cual todavía es y no es el nombre) me parezca más guapo que ayer. Esa fue la razón por la que en lugar de ir a mi casa me dirigí a un acantilado.

Mi padre por suerte me dio su permiso y mi madre me complacía en todo. E senté en un sobre las ramas de un robusto árbol y me abrace a mis rodillas. ¿Qué me pasa? De todos los novios que he tenido (A escondidas por culpa de mi padre) de todos ellos ninguno me ha hecho sentir lo que me hizo sentir el hombre lobo con una simple mirada.

Porque cuando mis ojos chocaron con esos ojos, tan parecidos a la oscura noche, me perdí; sentí que no había vida afuera de esos ojos. Era irreal, apenas y lo conozco pero… siento que lo he conocido de toda la vida.

Unas pisadas me sacaron de mis pensamientos, mire hacia abajo mientras me escondía más en las espesas hojas del árbol. Abajo, caminando, estaba un chico moreno, sus cabellos cortos, fuerte pero no tanto como el lobo que ocupaba mis pensamientos.

-Seth por Dios ve a charlar con Sam, no le ha gustado la forma en que te has tomado lo del trato.- hablo otro chico, mire un poco hacia atrás del primer chico y allí estaba el causante de mi confusión.

-¿Jacob es que acaso tu estás de acuerdo con ese ridículo trato?- interrogo el lobo más joven al parecer de nombre Seth. Jacob… ese era el nombre de mi dulce tormento. Los dos chicos se alejaron un poco mientras platicaban, hasta que estuvieron de pie frente al acantilado.

Yo me quede en silencio, como cuando uno acecha a su presa. Luego de un rato Seth se fue y Jacob quedo solo, mirando a la lejanía, donde el sol se ponía.

-¿Qué haces allí?- pregunto Jacob, si voltear a mirarme pero al parecer detectando mí aroma en el aire. Yo reí todavía entre las ramas y Jacob se volteo, al parecer él creía poder hallarme.

-¿Dónde estás?- volvió a hablar, mientras andaba sigilosamente por el lugar, me moví sin hacer ruido y me pare detrás del. Sutilmente me incline sobre su oreja, teniendo que parame en la punta de mis pies.

-Aquí- susurre contra el oído de Jacob, de la manera más sensual que me fue posible, Jacob se volteo asustado y dando pasos hacia atrás mientras me miraba entre impresionado y asustado.

-Al parecer no se te da muy bien lo de olfatear- dije burlonamente, mientras me paraba en la orilla del acantilado, en esa parte que no es abismo pero que no es segura.

-Tal vez pero… soy mejor para otras cosas.- hablo Jacob y yo lo mire con el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Qué te parece una competencia?- pregunte con una sonrisa de niña pequeña, esa sonrisa a la que mi madre y tías no le niegan nada.

- Depende- dice Jacob desconfiado, yo sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

-Salto de acantilado- propuse sin dejar de sonreír, Jacob se rio incrédulo.

-No creo que sepas…- no deje que terminara la frase porque mientras en la decía yo había tomado impulso y había saltado al acantilado como lo haría una demente suicida, como lo haría una adolecente con ganas de diversión.

.

Si te gusto deja Review


	3. Amor disfrazado de amistad

Gracias a todos los que se toman el tiempo para comentar.

Espero les guste el capitulo.

Amor disfrazado de amistad

POV Jacob

Realmente tuve que poner mis ojos en la vampira mas demente del grupo, Nessie salto al acantilado como si estuviera saltando a una piscina normal. No espere ni un instante, tome impulso hacia atrás y corrí, lanzándome al acantilado.

El agua estaba rica, bueno para una persona normal esta agua podría ser su causa de muerte pero para mí era como vanarme en una ducha. Saque la cabeza del agua buscando a Nessie pero no la haya.

-Renesmee- Susurre algo asustado, que era ese pequeño dolor que me apretujaba el pecho con solo pensar que se había dado un fuerte golpe. Estuve observando con precaución hasta que algo se me tiro encima.

-¡Te atrape!- Grito la voz de mi… mi... ¿Era eso? Era Nessie la mujer que siempre he esperado, era ella mi imprimación. Intente sacarme a Nessie de la espalda, al no poder comencé a darle vueltas, ella pego un grito y rio divertida.

-Ya suéltame Nessie- dije sin contener mi risa. Ella se detuvo casi al instante, oh rayos, solo a mí se me ocurre decirle Nessie en ese momento.

-¿Qué has dicho?- pregunto indignada y nadando para quedar frente a mí. Yo trague nervioso, no sabía si ella le molestaría el sobrenombre. No sé si ella le moleste que yo la considere una amiga… no seas mentiroso Jacob no quieres solamente su amistad. No puedo mentirme, su amistad no es lo único que quiero, yo deseo ser algo más que un amigo pero por algo se empieza.

-¿Tan fea estoy?- pregunto mas ofendida que al principio, oh como podía ella si quiera pensar algo así, un espécimen tan perfecto como ella. La mire a los ojos queriéndole decir que era la más hermosa, la más perfecta.

-¿Cómo se te ocurre? Tú eres hermosa Ness… Renesmee.- dije sonriéndole con sinceridad, aunque por un momento pensé en demostrar con un beso que lo que dije era cierto.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué me comparas con el mostro del lago Ness?- pregunto fingiendo enojo y dándome la espalda, alejándose en dirección al bosque.

-No te estoy comparando con ningún mostro, es solo que tu nombre parece trabalenguas, se nota que tu madre no tenia mejor jobbie que buscar nombres extraterrestres.- dije en mi defensa y saliendo del agua.

Nessie se volteo a mirarme con una sonrisa, yo me quede embobado ante la imagen frente a mí. Si Nessie era hermosa seca, mojada lo era aun más y por un momento quise convertirme en esas gotas que rodaban por su piel sin darle la atención necesaria. Su rostro se ilumino como el de un ángel cuando ella sonrió, por un momento pensé estar en el cielo y tener al más bello ángel frente a mí.

-Tienes razón- dijo Renesmee sin quitar su sonrisa y luego se quedo pensativa, ese gesto también me gusto, todo de ella me gustaba, hasta lo petulante que podía llegar a ser.

-Si yo soy Nessie tú serás Jake para mí.- dijo ella sonriendo y luego se acerco lentamente hacia mí. Me tense al momento, ella se siguió acercando, ya no sonreía pero estaba adquiriendo un tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

Cuando Nessie estuvo a dos pasos de mi me perdí en sus ojos y su siguiente movimiento me tomo por sorpresa. De un movimiento rápido y preciso sus suaves labios se posaron en mi mejilla derecha.

El suave contacto duro menos de cuatro segundos pero… para mí fue más que suficiente, ese tierno gesto me había dicho mucho, ese tierno gesto me había confirmado lo que yo ya había pensado: estaba imprimado de Renesmee Cullen, una fría, una contraria a lo que era yo.

-Me gusta ser tu amiga Jake.- dijo Nessie sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa y hice un enorme esfuerzo por no pasar la yema de mis dedos por mi mejilla derecha.

- ¿En qué momento dije que era tu amigo?- pregunte de manera bromista, mientras veía a Nessie exprimir suavemente su cabello para eliminar el exceso de agua. Nessie sonrió ante mi pregunta y luego divertida camino hacia mí.

-Te convertiste en mi amigo en el preciso instante que decidiste saltar al acantilado detrás de mi- me susurro de manera arrogante antes de darme un beso en la mejilla izquierda y salir corriendo en dirección a su casa.

Esta vez mis manos d manera instintiva volaron a mi mejilla, acariciándola como si estuviera hechizado, amo a Renesmee Cullen, amo su forma arrogante de comportarse, lo tierna que se vuelve de repente, amo como pude parecer una niña a veces y cambiar de repente para ser una imponente mujer.

POV Renesmee

Corrí a velocidad inhumana después de besar a Jake en la mejilla, baje mi velocidad cuando estuve unos metros lejos y conoce a reir. Oh Jake, que tierno es. Cuando me acerque a él lo hice con intenciones de besarlo en los labios, de hacer que viera lo que despertaba en mi per… cuando estuve cerca perdí valor y decidí comenzar con una amistad.

Sé que jea siente algo por mí, no sé que es pero… su forma de mirarme me dice que algo hay en ese corazoncito, algo que parecer ser bueno. ¿Cómo había tardado tanto en encontrarlo? Jake era el chico perfecto, era perfecto para mí, contrastaba conmigo.

Ahora solo tengo un problemita… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que siento por Jacob? ¿Es mi nuevo capricho? No, jamás había sentido algo así por un capricho ¿Me gusta? Eso creo que es obvio pero… va más allá de simplemente atracción, es algo más fuerte pero... no sé que es.

Solo sé que cuando lo miro siento que me pierdo, siento que daría lo que fuera por Jacob, siendo toque mi vida sin él no sería lo mismo. ¿Cómo he desarrollado estos sentimientos en menos de tres días? No lo sé, me lo he preguntado como cincuenta veces pero todavía no encuentro una respuesta.

Llegue a casa y deje de pensar en eso, lo que menos quería era que mi querido padre me diera un sermón. Entre a la casa con una sonrisa y tarareando una canción. Me encamine a la cocina, allí como yo ya sabía, estaba mi abuela Esme preparando mi comida.

A mí, interiormente, degusta mas alimentarme como vampira pero… al ver lo feliz que es Esme preparando alimentos para mí me quedo callada y me como sus suculentos mangaras.

ME quede de pie en el umbral de la puerta, observando a mi abuela, ella era tan feliz simplemente cocinando comida para mí, eso la hacia sentir mas viva. Sonreí al verla, se que sabe que estoy aquí, seguramente todos en la casa lo saben.

-La comida ya esta Nessie.- me dijo Esme colocando un plato con algunos vegetales, arroz, algo de pavo al no ser que y ensalada de papas acompañado de natural de china (mi preferido).

Me senté en la mesa de un brinco y cantando las palabras –Gracias abuela- me dispuse a comer. Como siempre mi abuela se sentó a acompañarme, aunque no comiera tenía una sonrisa en su rostro al verme a mí hacerlo.

Termine de comer y me despedí de mi abuela con un beso en la mejilla, iba caminando rumbo a mi cuarto cuando Alice se paro frente a mí. Oh no, en su rostro una mirada decaída y parecía al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿Qué sucede tía?- pregunte, se que esas preguntas me conducirán a una tarde entre mucha ropa con mi tía-obsesionada por la ropa- Alice.

-Quede con Rosalie para ir de compras hoy… pero… pero… sabes cómo es ella, la fu a buscar y simplemente no tiene tiempo y para terminar tu madre se escapo con la escusa de una cita. Nadie en esta casa me comprende.- dijo mi tía teatralmente, voy directa a la horca pero no puedo dejarla así.

-Si quieres te acompaño tía- me ofrecí, se que Alice me va a usar de maniquí pero, si ella es feliz así, que lo haga.

-Gracias Nessie- dijo mi tía emocionada y tomándome de la mano, guiándome a una tarde entre cantones y montones de ropa.

.

Si te gusto el cap. déjame un Review


	4. Buscandote

Aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Gracias por dejarme un comment.

**Buscándote**

POV Jacob

Habían pasado tres días desde que Nessie me bautizo como su amigo Jake, siento una necesidad obsesiva por verle. Sé que no estoy demente solo que la necesitad de verla es parte de mi imprimación, aunque a veces creo que estar imprimado es volverse un demente-obsesivo y demasiado complaciente.

-¿Qué sucede Jacob? Te he notado ansioso estos días.- hablo Charlie sentándose a mi lado, yo me encontraba en el mullido y anciano sillón de nuestra casa. Volteo a mirarlo tranquilamente, se que algunos se han dado cuenta de mi estado ansioso pero… espero que no se den cuenta del porque de ese estado.

-No sucede nada. Solo que las nuevas sanguijuelas me tienen en alerta.- mentí mientras me levantaba del sillón, mi padre asintió comprensivo y luego se fue hacia se vieja televisión.

Salí de casa caminando y cuando estuve lo suficiente lejos comencé a correr. Corrí por los alrededores oliendo con precaución, para que mentir, olía buscando el olor de Nessie.

Estuve un rato corriendo hasta que un ruido me alerto, camine lentamente por el lugar, observando todo como si fuese el enemigo. Fue en ese momento que la vi… como un ángel, estaba trepada sobre la espalda de un hombre (otro frio) robusto, de corto cabello rizado y oscuro. Me escondí nuevamente en la maleza, no quería ser notado, aunque eso fuera casi imposible.

-Oh Renesmee sácate- chillo el hombre con tono divertido mientras daba vueltas a una Nessie que moría de risa. El dejo de darle vueltas y note a Nessie soltar una sonrisa victoriosa.

La sonrisa duro poco, el dio otra vuelta y Nessie cayó al suelo agarrándose el estomago mientras reía. No sé porque pero, no me gusta ver a Nessie comportase a si con otro hombre que no sea yo. No es que este celoso.

-Eres un tramposo Emmet.- dijo entre risas Nessie pero empleando un tono que pretendía sonar molesto.

-Y tu eres una listilla, no había terminado de contar cuando ya estabas trepada sobre mi- dijo él mientras ayudaba a Nessie a levantarse.

-Ganaste, por esta vez, ganaste- hablo Nessie con una sonrisa, el tal Emmet también tenía una sonrisa pero cuando lo vi aspirar se tenso.

-Hay un chucho cerca.- dijo el caminando por el alrededor, un momento, mire hacia atrás, he cruzado la línea, solo unos metritos pero la había cruzado.

Con pasos silenciosos me aleje, lo suficiente como para estar en mi territorio pero… poder seguir viendo a los dos vampiros.

-Se ha alejado- volvió a decir Emmet centrando su atención en Nessie, con una nueva sonrisa y abrazándola por los hombros ambos se dirigieron seguramente a alimentarse.

Cuando los perdí de vista mis pensamientos me atacaron sin piedad. ¿Qué era ese tal Emmet de Nessie? ¿Por qué tanta confiancita? ¿Serian pareja? ¿El beso en la mejilla que Nessie me dio fue solo un gesto de amistad? ¿Me imprime de una chiquilla que tiene pareja?

Oh joder, quisiera ir corriendo hacia Nessie y preguntarle pero no puedo, porque ella nunca dio alguna señal de querer ser algo más que una amiga. ¿Por qué es tan difícil entender a esta chica? ¿Por qué se divierte con todos como si fuéramos sus juguetes? Jacob para, estas sonando melodramático.

Aspire el aire y pude captar la esencia de Nessie, ella no me hacia arrugar la nariz como lo haría cualquier vampiro, ella no era vampira sino mitad vampira. Pareciera no ser una gran diferencia pero… si había una diferencia, al contrario de los vampiros Nessie tiene un alma, tal vez incompleta pero la tiene.

Ella no estaba muy lejos, otro olor me llego a la nariz pero este a diferencia del de Nessie si me hizo arrugar la nariz. Era olor a sangre mezclando con el olor del hombre que acompañaba a Nessie.

Me aleje de allí y me senté debajo de un árbol, recosté la cabeza en el suelo y sin darme cuenta quede dormido, pensando en Nessie, mi Nessie.

POV Renesmee

Estaba cerca de nuestra línea límite en el bosque, junto a mi tio Emmet quien estaba terminando su segundo venado. Me aleje del dándole su tiempo, yo solo había comido un venado así que ya había terminado.

Me relaje mientras miraba al cielo, las nubes blancas fundiéndose en el claro azul.

-Vamos- me dijo Emmet, yo me centre en él y sonreí con complicidad. Emmet negó con la cabeza y yo deje salir mi pose de cachorrita atropellada.

-Por favor tio, será solo una hora, cuando regrese me enfrento a la ira de mi padre.- dijo con mirada de cachorra y juntando mis manos por delante de mi pecho en una pose suplicante.

-Que sea solo una hora niñita, si es más le diré al demente de tu padre que venga a buscarte.- me amenazo Emmet, sé que eso solo lo dice de la boca hacia afuera, el jamás dejaría a mi padre venir a buscarme… siempre me cubriría las espaldas.

-Te quiero- dije sin contener mi tono emocionado, le plantee un pico en la mejilla y me aleje de él a paso acelerado. Cruce la línea de división pero poco me importo, frene de golpe al captar un olor, aspire, era el olor de Jacob.

Reduje mi velocidad y fue acercándome poco a poco, cuando asome mi cabeza dentro los matorrales la imagen más hermosa quedo frente a mí. No pude evitar sonreír al ver a mi Jake apoyado en un árbol, con solo unos viejos pantalones y con los ojos cerrados en una mueca de tranquilidad.

Me acerque a él con lentitud, tan lento que para un humano yo no estaría dando pasos. Al llegar a Jake me arrodille a su lado, contemplando su moreno rostro. Oh, el es tan lindo, no pude evitar acariciar su mejilla con la yema de mis dedos pero al hacerlo Jake se levanto asustado.

-Nessie- dijo al verme y sentándose, yo me quede en silencio, estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento y escuchar la hermosa canción de su corazón.

-¿Estás aquí?- volvió a hablar Jake, yo deje salir una enorme sonrisa y asentí, las letras se había borrado de mi cabeza y sin eso era imposible crear palabras.

Yo me quede mirando, esperando, esperando que el diera el paso que yo esperaba pero… Jake parecía en trance total mirando mis ojos. Cuando el salió de su mundo se acerco un poco y coloco un mechón de mi pelo detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto de repente mientras se paraba. Okay, me he quedado en shock total, ¿Que ha pasado aquí? Hace un segundo estaba muy cerca de sus labios y ahora estoy cuatro pasos lejos de su cuerpo.

Me levante intentando una sonrisa y levante los hombros mientras sonreía.

-Realmente no tenía nada que hacer y quise hacerle una visita a mi amigo lobo Jake.- dije sonriendo y acercándome a Jake, el dejo salir una sonrisa que ilumino su rostro entero.

-¿Sabes correr motos?- me pregunto Jake, realmente si se correr moto pero tal vez si le digo que si no me lleve a donde quiere llevarme.

-No. ¿Tu si?- pregunte burlona y Jake se irguió con orgullo.

-Por supuesto que sí, ven y seguramente en media hora estas conduciendo como experta- dijo Jacob con una sonrisa y tomando mi mano, sentí que mil mariposas estallaban ante su suave contacto.

Jake comenzó a dirigir hacia sabe Dios qué lugar, no me importaba, yo iría hasta el fin del mundo junto a él.

.

Ya sabes si te gusto déjamelo saber con un Review.


	5. De olvidos y confrontaciones

Gracias por dejarme un Review, espero les guste el capítulo de hoy.

De olvidos y confrontaciones

POV Renesmee

Jake me llevo a un garaje, bastante viejo al parecer pero muy firme. Lo mire con una sonrisa y él se fue hacia la entrada del garaje. Luego de un rato, en el que no hice más que observar a Jake, el salió con una motocicleta.

No pude evitar levantar la ceja divertida al ver como sacaba la motocicleta con una sonrisa pegada a su rostro. Lo vi colocar la moto ante mí y mirarme, yo solo le dedique una sonrisa.

-Debes saber subirte- dijo él en tono divertido, yo asentí y me subí a la moto. Luego Jake me iba a colocar un casco, no suelo usarlos pero, deje que me lo colocara.

-¿Crees que así puedo arrancar?- pregunte y vi que Jake me miraba de una manera extraña, como si quisiera hacer algo pero no se atreviera.

-Primero debes saber unas cuantas cosas.- me dijo Jake y comenzó a explicarme una sarta de cosas sobre cómo utilizar la motocicleta, oh Dios, esa charla me hizo recordar a cuando mi tio Jasper me compro una moto y mi padre había comenzado a quejarse para después decirme pasito a pasito como usar mi regalo.

-Creo que eso es todo- dijo Jake con una sonrisa, yo asentí y prendí la moto. Ella hizo un fuerte ruido pero luego prendió, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia apreté el acelerador.

Sentí la mirada de Jake en mi espalda mientras me alejaba a toda velocidad, di la vuelta en una curva cerrada y lamentablemente la moto se apago, creo que me dolió mas saber que me estrellaría que estrellarme.

-¡Nessie!- el grito de Jake fue lo más que me asusto en todo caso, la moto se estrello contra unos matorrales quedando encajada y yo intente salir. Cuando logre salir de los matorrales me saque el casco con una mano y se cayó al suelo ya que Jake me había dado un fuerte abrazo.

-Oh por Dios Nessie me has asustado, no sabía que la moto se apagaría- dijo Jake aun sin soltarme, yo deje salir una sonrisa, que linda su forma de preocuparse. Luego de un tiempo, un hermoso tiempo, Jake se alejo de mí y comenzó a observarme (al parecer comprobando que no me hubiera hecho daño, algo casi imposible.)

-Ya Jake, estoy bien, se necesita más que un simple mal aterrizaje para lastimarme- dije sonriendo, ya que Jake parecía a punto de un colapso asustadizo.

-Me he asustado mucho.- me dijo y estaba vez me miro a los ojos, nunca me cansaría de mirarme en esos oscuros ojos. Me puse algo nerviosa cuando lo vi acercar su rostro un poco y pude ver como tenia la nariz algo torcida, se acerco otro poco y podía sentir su dulce aliento en mi rostro.

Jake no se acerco más, pero se quedo mirándome a los ojos, yo entendí en ese momento lo que tenía que hacer, creo que lo supe todo el tiempo. De un solo paso termine de cerrar el espacio que nos separaba y nuestros labios se tocaron por primera vez.

Al principio nos besamos suavemente pero luego yo pedí permiso para entrar en su boca con mi lengua y él me lo concedió, nuestras lenguas se conocieron y se enredaron por un rato.

Luego nos separamos jadeantes, ambos buscando aire. Jake dejo salir una sonrisa tierna y yo al ver su sonrisa no pude evitar sonreír también.

-No sabes cuándo te quiero- dijo de repente Jake, yo no podía decirle te quiero, no sabía si lo que sentía era meramente carnal. Jacob me miro a los ojos nuevamente y pude ver comprensión en ellos.

-Me he imprimado de ti- soltó de repente, ¿De qué habla? ¿Imprimado? ¿Qué rayos es eso? Sé que en mi rostro se mostraba la confusión completamente.

-¿De qué hablas Jake?- pregunte y él me tomo de las manos, guiándome hasta un tronco caído, nos sentamos allí y me dedique a mirarlo mientras él buscaba como empezar su narración.

Jacob estuvo hablando por mucho tiempo, explicándome en que se basaba la explicación, dando ejemplos. Aunque yo traduje la definición a mi modo. Prácticamente lo que Jake quería decir era que… cuando uno se imprima de alguien lo ama por siempre, lo quiere proteger; es como si formara parte de su vida, parte de él, eso me emociono.

-Seguramente te estoy asustando- me dijo Jake mirando hacia el horizonte, yo sonreí dulcemente y tome su mentón con mi mano para que me mirara. Cuando sus ojos hicieron contacto con los míos me acerque a él y lo bese. Primero deje que nuestro labios se movieran en un mismo baile y luego perdí el control y lo bese con pasión, enredando mis dedos en su negra cabellera mientras Jake me tomaba firmemente por la cintura.

Las mariposas volvieron a mi estomago y yo supe que Jake me calaba hondo, no era solamente físico, lo quería. Me separe jadeando y deje mi frente apoyada en la suya, lo mire a los ojos y Jake me dedico una sonrisa mientras recuperaba su respiración.

Nuestro hermoso momento no duro mucho porque yo mire hacia el cielo y vi que estaba anocheciendo. ¡Maldita sea no puede ser! Mi padre me va a matar (nótese el sarcasmo, seguro serán solo unos cuantos gritos).

-Oh Dios se me ha hecho tarde- dije asustada y parándome, golpeándome en el tobillo al hacerlo con tanta rapidez.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Jake asustado y levantándose para quedar como una torre a mi lado. Y lo mire y suspire.

-Es solo que quede en regresar a casa en una hora y… ya se ha hecho de noche- dije levantando los hombros, Jake asintió y luego dijo algo que me sorprendió.

-no quiero causarte problemas, déjame acompañarte- creo que eso es lo mas idiota que he escuchado, llevar a un hombre lobo a una casa de vampiros. A pesar de pensar eso asentí y me encamine con Jake hacia mi casa.

POV Jacob

Mientras camino con Nessie a su casa no puedo estar más feliz, prácticamente soy el novio de Nessie, eso me hace feliz; estar con ella, verla sonreír, besar sus labios. Oh Dios como amo a Nessie, aunque en estos momentos también estoy preocupado.

Por la forma en que Nessie se puso cuando vio que era de noche me dio a entender que su familia es bastante estricta. Bueno, familia de vampiros de todos modos, de cierta manera es como si yo estuviera caminando hacia la horca.

Nessie y yo nos detuvimos frente a una casa, por fuera era blanca, se veía tan pura. Seguramente por dentro está decorada de negro, carabelas y cosas por ese estilo (Aunque ame a Nessie soy lógico, los vampiros son sádicos y la familia de Nessie son vampiros.)

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando al entrar a la casa todo estaba de color blanco, se que Nessie noto mi sorpresa. El lugar se veía tan puro, natural… tan poco macabro. La tranquilidad del lugar se fue al demonio cuando Nessie entro a la… ¿sala? Y yo la seguí.

-¿Dónde te metiste señorita?- grito la voz de un hombre, Nessie se quedo callado mando al suelo, yo mire al hombre que había hablado: Edward si no me equivoco. El parecía estar muy molesto, bueno por algo era el padre de Nessie.

-Lo siento papa, se me ha hecho tarde, estaba con Jake.- dijo Nessie y logro que todos los vampiros en esa sala me miraran fijamente, Dios, se sentía muy mal.

-¿Qué diablos haces con un chucho Renesmee?- salto una rubia, mirándome con odio pero… ¿Que le abre hecho a esa mujer?

-Rosalie el es un amigo.- dijo Nessie en mi defensa y por fin interfirió alguien cuerdo.

-Edward, Renesmee necesita conocer gente. No la puedes mantener alejada… y tu Rosalie no seas tan descortés.- interfirió una mujer de cabellos marrones rojizos.

-Gracias abuela.-murmuro Nessie y la mujer le dedico una sonrisa.

- ¿Tu amigo he? Nos mudamos hace poco- volvió a decir Edward muy serio, Nessie camino hacia él y con una sonrisa logro que el hombre la abrazara con fuerza.

-Me he preocupado.- dijo el padre de Nessie aun abrazándola y luego una mujer bastante parecida a Nessie se acerco a ellos y acaricio la melena de mi Nessie.

-Nos has preocupado a todos.- dijo la mujer y luego me miro, dedicándome una sonrisa autentica como si realmente estuviera viva.

-Les juro que no volverá a suceder.- dijo Nessie con una sonrisa, Dios esa sonrisa estaba divina, se veía tan tierna.

El padre de Nessie me miro serio, no sé porque pero fue como si leyera lo que yo estaba pensando. Su mirada quería matarme, hizo que me tensara y me alejara un poco de todos.

-Ven Jake, quiero presentarte a mi familia.- hablo Nessie, yo camine hacia ella nervioso e intentando pensar que solo Nessie estaba en esa casa.

-Ella es mi madre.- dijo Nessie mientras la mujer parecida a ella me dedicaba una sonrisa y un saludo cortes.

-Ella es mi tía Alice y mi tio Jasper.- presento Nessie a dos pálidos, ella parecía un duende y intento saludarme con cortesía pero… su nariz se arrugo en el intento como si yo apestara. El otro ni siquiera me salido solo siguió mirándome serio, como si en cualquier momento me fuera a saltar encima.

-Ella es mi tía Rosalie y el mi tio Emmet- dijo Nessie, no puedo creer que el musculoso hombre sea solo el tio de Nessie, cuando yo pensé que era su pareja. Emmet me dedico una sonrisa pero la rubia petulante hizo un gesto asqueado y murmuro: chucho apestoso.

Nessie rodo los ojos y luego me presento a sus dos abuelos, eran los más amables del lugar y parecían ser la cabeza de esa familia.

-Es hora de que se valla tu invitado Renesmee- hablo el padre de Nessie muy serio y mirándome con algo parecido al odio. Nessie asintió y me tomo la mano, un calor me recorrió por completo cuando ella tomo mi mano.

Nessie me guio a fuera y me sonrió, esa sonrisa solo hizo que me dieran ganas de besara, aunque no era buena idea sabiendo que habían casi diez vampiros pendientes de lo que ocurría acá fuera.

-¿Te veré mañana?- pregunte mirando a los hermosos ojos de mi Nessie, ella sonrió y levanto los hombros, seguramente me quiso decir tal vez.

-Espero que sí, me tengo que ir.- me dijo Nessie mirando hacia una ventana y yo asentí, me acerque con el deseo de darle un beso en los labios pero Nessie movió el rostro y me mi beso quedo en su mejilla.

Ella sonrió antes de meterse a la casa y yo me fui corriendo, sintiendo una penetrante mirada en mi espalda, como si alguien nos hubiera estado observando.

.

Si te gusto deja un comentario.


	6. Menudo problemon

Aquí esta el sexto capitulo

Menudo problemón

POV Jake

Cuando uno está enamorado hasta la medula, como yo, el tiempo con esa persona pasa volando. Por esa razón se me hacía muy poquito el tiempo que pasaba con Nessie, aunque en realidad era poquito.

Nessie apenas y la dejaban pasar una o dos horas fuera de la casa y yo… pues la manada empezaba a sospechar y conociéndolos no les agradaría que yo estuviera imprimado de una mitad vampiro.

Ahora estoy aquí, sentado en un árbol mirando hacia la casa de Nessie, la cual se alza imponente a lo lejos. Sé que no debería haber cruzado la línea pero ver la casa de ella me hace pensar que en cualquier momento ella se asomara por la ventana con su sonrisa única y me dejara contemplar su belleza.

Claro está que llevo dos horas aquí y Nessie todavía no se ha asomado por la ventana con una sonrisa. Justo en ese momento sentí movimiento debajo, en la llanura. Me quede en silencio y vi una cabellera larga marrón rojiza, al instante una sonrisa se poso en mis labios.

Nessie estaba cambiando con las manos en sus pantalones y u su camisa era movida por el aire al igual que su cabellera. Ella es tan hermosa y allí esta… esa sonrisa que ilumina su rostro como si fuera un faro. Siempre sonriendo, hasta pareciera que su familia no son vampiros fríos, pareciera que ella fue criada en un ambiente de paz, felicidad y emoción constante.

Baje cautelosamente del árbol y cuando iba a pegar un grito Nessie rompió a carcajadas mientras hablaba trabándose a causa de su risa.

-Oh Jake, creíste, que no, que no te había, visto.- Hablo Nessie y me hizo sentir bastante estúpido, ella era demasiado lista para ser sano. Nessie se volteo a verme, su sonrisa era brillante al igual que unos minutos atrás.

-Al parecer no soy tan cauteloso como tu.-Dije rindiéndome ante esa sonrisa, Nessie en ese momento me tomo de la mano y me hizo correr hasta internarnos en el bosque, cruzando la línea que dividía nuestros territorios.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunte confundido mientras parábamos de correr, Nessie me miro con una sonrisa y se acerco a mí hasta que nuestros labios quedaron unidos. Olvide que ella tenía una pregunta que responder y me concentre en disfrutar de esos labios tan suaves.

-Mmmm.- hablo Nessie al separarnos, yo solo suspire. Luego volvimos a besarnos, esta vez con más pasión que antes, enredando nuestras lenguas en una batalla, vampiro contra lobo.

Luego nos separamos y comenzamos a caminar por el bosque hablando de nuestras vidas.

-¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?- interrogo Nessie con su sonrisa eterna. Yo me quede pensando en silencio, luego recordé con quien había sido mi primer beso.

-Fue con una chica de la escuela cuando cumplí catorce, fue algo torpe, ya sabes narices chocando y el nerviosismo- dije con una sonrisa y Nessie rio antes de que yo le hiciera la misma pregunta.

Nessie se quedo en silencio por un rato y luego comenzó a reírse, casi puedo jurar que se está riendo de ella misma.

-Oh Jake, mi primer beso fue desastroso. Fue con un amigo, Nahuel, yo aparentaba quince annos cuando eso y… al parecer el se había olvidado de cepillarse los dientes y tenía un pedazo de pollo. Oh dios fue horrible, me separe de un empujón- me dijo Nessie riendo histéricamente, yo la acompañe en su risa.

- ¿Cuál fue tu primer amor?- pregunto Nessie cuando nuestro ataque de risa había terminado. Me quede en silencio, mi primer amor o mejor dicho el que creí que fue mi primer amor.

-Se llamaba Jessica, era una chica bastante guapa, pensé que la amaba. Creo que fue más como un pasa tiempo que un amor, ella era popular, era la chica que todos querían tener.- dije antes de moverme hacia adelante y besar a Nessie.

Estuvimos un rato besándonos hasta que el beso se volvió mucho más apasionado y necesitado.

Fue en ese instante que sentí las manos de Nessie en mi pecho, acariciando suavemente, tan suave que paroica tener duda o miedo de hacerlo. Yo bese su ello, concentrándome en su pulso, sacando un gemido de entre los labios de Nessie.

Ese era el sonido más sexy y permiso que yo había escuchado en toda mi vida. Sentí como ahora Nessie acariciaba mi espalda con más confianza, subiendo y bajando como si todo fuera un fuego.

Comencé a bajar por el cuello de Nessie hacia sus pechos, esos que sobresalían un poco por entre la camisa. Estaba a punto de llegar a ellos cuando un fuerte jalón me separo de Nessie, ella cayó al suelo y yo sentí como dos personas me agarraban.

-Qué demonios- grite mientras veía a Sam parado frente a Nessie en su forma humana. Nessie se había levantado y se encontraba de pie en posición de ataque. Mire hacia mis lados y allí estaban Seth y Embry ambos me estaban sosteniendo con mucha fuerza.

Algo andaba mal, Quil se encontraba en su forma lobuna parado al lado de Sam quien me miraba a mi molesto y a Nessie con odio. Me tense al ver cómo nos miraba y luego note al fin que Nessie estaba demasiado lejos de su casa, demasiado.

-Debiste pensar eso antes de traerla Jacob. Ella es una sanguijuela, jamás permitiremos que una e ellos pertenezcan a nosotros. ¿Cómo pudiste imprimarte de ella?- me sorprendió la aptitud de Sam, el mejor que nadie sabía que la imprimación podía ocurrir con quien menos te lo esperabas.

-Yo no puedo elegir con quien imprimarme y tu lo sabes Sam Déjala tranquila.- gemí intentando que Seth y Embry me soltaran pero ninguno cedía ante mi ira.

-Quil, acabala.- dijo Sam, Nessie rápidamente se puso en posición de ataque y enseno los dientes en señal de pelea. Yo me descontrole y comencé a moverme pero anqué quisiera transformarme la fuerza de mis compañeros me alejaba cada vez mas. Me estaba sintiendo débil al intentar soltarme o tal vez era algo más.

Caí desmayado luego de eso.

POV Nessie

Tenía miedo, creo que es obvio, jamás me había enfrentado sola a algo y mucho menos a un lobo. Por instinto me puse en posición de ataque, el lobo caminaba hacia mí con el hocico abierto y mostrando los dientes con ira.

Yo también mostré mis colmillos, era como si le estuviera prometiendo que los utilizaría sin piedad. El pareció molestarse y se lanzo en contra de mi, logro tumbarme al suelo pero yo lo lance lejos con un movimiento.

El lobo volvió con más fuerza y logro morderme en el brazo izquierdo, grite ante el dolor (Al final sigo siendo mitad humana.) volví a lanzarlo lejos luego de un rato, haciendo que se estrellara contra un árbol.

Luego de unos minutos de pelea vi mi pase de salida, logre subirme en el lomo del lobo y clave mi veneno en su cuello. El gimió de dolor y yo me baje de él. En ese momento de entre los arboles salieron mis padres acompañados de mis tíos.

-Nessie- casi grito mi padre mientras mis tíos y abuelos hacían frente a los demás lobos, Jake estaba inconsciente en el suelo. Los lobos no atacaron pero se quedaron en cenando los dientes antes de que Sam levantara al chico Quil (Quien temblaba y espasmos le recorrían el cuerpo) del suelo, claro estaba que si mi familia no hubiera llegado esos lobos se hubieran lanzado todos contra mí por envenenar a uno de ellos.

-Oh nena, estas herida.- dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba y luego me miro a los ojos antes de volver a hablar – Debemos irnos- termino mi padre y me cargo.

-Escuchen bien chuchos, si quieren guerra tendrán guerra.- dijo mi tía Rosalie antes de que toda mi familia partiera rumbo a nuestro hogar, dejando atrás a los lobos, mi Jake.

Al llegar a casa mi padre me subió a mi recamara y mi abuelo me atendió. Estaba agotada y preocupada al mismo tiempo, Jake tendría problemas, el estaba solo, lo único que me consolaba era saber que los lobos jamás le harían daño a él.

-Nessie te queda terminantemente prohibido salir de casa.- hablo mi padre mientras mi abuelo me atendía, yo solo mire al suelo, no podía refutar nada porque mi padre tenía toda la razón del mundo al darme esa orden, arriesgue mi vida al cruzar esa línea pero que iba yo a saber que los lobos nos odiaban, si le habían portado amables.

-Lo lamento- dije mirando al suelo, aguantando el dolor que producían los profundos cortes que mi abuelo estaba curando. Mi padre me miro serio y preocupado mientras hablaba.

-Nessie me he preocupado mucho, por un momento pensé que habíamos llegado tarde.- me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca lo había visto llorar y me sentí mal por causarle tal dolor.

-Mi Nessie,- la voz de mi madre me llego al oído mientras ella entraba como rayo por la puerta. -Pensé que te habían matado, estaba a punto de ir y arrancarle la cabeza a esos malditos chuchos- dijo mi madre llorando a mares y abrazándome, interrumpiendo a mi abuelo que intentaba curarme.

-Bella déjame terminar- dijo mi abuelo pacientemente y mi madre dejo de abrazarme pero continuo acariciando mi cabello. Su caricia era un consuelo ante los dolores que producía las curaciones sabias de mi abuelo.

Cuando mi abuelo termino de curarme me dijo que me quedara durmiendo. Ellos al parecer se reunieron abajo a hablar sobre los lobos, lo sé porque estoy aquí acostada en la cama escuchándolos hablar en susurros.

¿Cómo se habían enterado de que Jake estaba imprimado de mí? ¿Por qué les molestaba tanto? Si al final soy mitad humana, malo para ellos sería si fuera vampira completamente.

No suelo ser mala pero… ojala y el lobo que me ataco este muerto, menudo cobarde, imbécil, que se creía que podía ganarme solo porque era más grande, porque yo estaba en territorio enemigo.

Olvidando al maricon ese, me pregunto cómo estará Jake, el se había desmayado, no sé cómo pero al parecer su líder tuvo algo que ver con eso. Seguramente ahora mismo ellos están discutiendo al igual que lo hacer mi familia allá bajo.

Espero que los lobos se arrepientan de lo que han hecho porque mi familia no está muy feliz que digamos y se lo harán pagar muy caro, esos lobos sabrán lo que te sucede al meterte con la familia Cullen.

.

Si te gusto déjame un Review


	7. De advertencias y promesas

De advertencias y promesas

POV Jacob

Desperté en mi cama luego de no sé cuánto tiempo, di un salto y Salí hecho un coraje hacia la sala, allí se encontraba mi padre. Al acercarme el me abrazo, al parecer es el único que me entiende.

-Lo siento.- me dijo abrazándome, yo me separe luego de unos minutos y pude ver a Sam parado en el umbral de la puerta, el coraje se apodero de mí y me lance hacia él con intención de pelear.

-Cálmate Jacob, al final tu querida chica tan bien es un peligro, si no fuera porque no es venenosa hubiera acabado con la vida de Quil.- dijo Sam mientras yo lo miraba con odio, temblores sacudieron mi cuerpo con ira y sé que Sam lo noto.

-Nunca más te vuelvas a acercar a Nessie o pagaras las consecuencias Sam.- dije irguiéndome en toda mi estatura y mirando retador a mí alfa. Sam también se irgue en toda su estatura y antes de que yo pudiera pensar siquiera me encontraba siendo lanzado con fuerza hacia afuera.

Caí con fuerza en la arena y al pararme con un gran salto me transforme, caí en cuatro patas frente a Sam quien también se había transformado. Ambos estábamos vigilando los movimientos del otro.

Un fuerte ladrido de Sam y salto hacia mí, nos encontramos en el aire y comenzamos una batalla en la cual ninguno daba traga. Al pasar de los minutos nos fuimos cansando pero ninguno se detuvo.

"Ya basta Jacob." Escuche la voz de Sam en mi cabeza, lo mire con coraje mientras seguía peleando, estaba desaojando todo mi coraje, toda la impotencia que sentí al no poder ayudar a nessie.

"Calmate y… hablemos." Dijo Sa, ambos detuvimos la pelea y luego de un tiempo volviomos a ser humanos. Nos vestimos y nos dirigimos hacia la casa, antes de tener tiempo siqiera para poner un pie dentro de nuestro hogar un ruido nos alerto.

Al darme la vuelta me encontré de frente con cinco chupasangres. Los reconici al instante, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet y Jasper. Todos venían camiando hacia nosotros con rostro asesinos, parecían sacados de una película de terror.

No los voy a jusgar porque es obvio que deben estar furiosos, atacaron a Nessie cuando estaba sola.

De repente note que todos mis hermanos estaban alli, me tense, no podia haber una guerra en ese momento. No quiero pelear contra los vampiros, no cuando son la familia de mi Nessie.

-Nunca debieron atacarle.- bramo Edward con coraje. En sus ojos se podia medir la ira bestial que estaba apoderándose de el segundo a segundo.

-De ahora en adelante, el chucho que pase a nuestros territorios será nuestro almuerzo- hablo Rosalie fríamente mientras nos miraba de manera rabiosa.

-Como quieran.- dijo Sam bastante serio, yo lo mire con odio y luego me coloque mas al frente de el, mirando a esa familia que yo habia conocido. Esa familia que ahora se, son muy unidos, son uno.

-Edward yo jamás quise que eso sucediera. No sabia que…- mis palabras quedaron en el aire mientras Edward me interumpia haciéndome saber su desagrado hacia mi.

-No quiero que te acerque a mi Renesmee Black, si llego a enterrarme que sigues buscándola te juro que lo pagaras caro.- hablo Edward, yo me quede en silencio, el tenia razones de sobra para decir eso.

-¿Quien eres tu para decirnos donde estar?- pregunto Seth hablando desde atrás de Embry, el rostro de Edwartd se volvió una mascara de coraje y antes de que pudiéramos si quiera imaginarlo Edward estaba sosteniendo a Seth Del cuello.

Todos nos tensamos, Nessie no era venenosa pero su padre si lo era. Con un solo movimiento en falso y Seth seria lobo muerto. Yo no puedo permitir tal cosa, Seth es el único en la manada que realmente vale la pena.

-Edward calmate, el esolo comentaba.- hable, Edward se volvió a mirarme y con un movimiento volvió a estar parado al lado de su grupo quienes tenian los ojos oscuros y parecía que en cualquier momento nos saltarían encima.

-Estan advertidos.- Hablo Edward y luego se fue, su familia consigo, el lugar quedo en silencio mientras los lobos se dispersaan. Me sentí triste inmediatamente, no podría acercarme directamente a Nessie, no si quería permanecer con vida.

-Creo que no tenemos que hablar Jacob, la sanguijuela lo dejo todo claro. No te acercaras a esa muchacha.- con esas palabras Sam se fue. Yo sentí coraje, quería matarlo, podría matarlo con facilidad pero algo dentro de mi me impedia si quiera intentarlo.

Subi corriendo hacia mi habitación, al lanzarme en la cama ella rechino y yo cerre lo ojos, pensando en mi Nessie. El aire entraba con fuerza por la ventana mientras algunas lluvias comenzaban a caer, casi como si una tormenta fuera a azotar el lugar.

Una tormenta parecida a mi vida en esos momentos. Cerre los ojos queriendo pensar que era una sueno, que nada había ocurrido, que me había quedado dormido debajo del árbol hasta el día de hoy.

Al abrir los ojos, grande fue mi sorpresa, pegue un brinco al encontrar frente a mi dos hermosos ojos color chocolate. Nessie estaba allí, para frente a la ventana, su ropa mojada pegándose a su piel, una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Cerré los ojos creyendo que era una ilusión pero al abrirlos de nuevo volví a ver a Nessie, su sonrisa más grande que antes.

-Dios Nessie.- dije corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola, ella recibió el abrazo gustoso y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. Dejando que un suspiro se escapara de sus labios.

Al alejarme de Nessie la mire a los ojos, ella también me miro y luego me beso. Un beso que dejaba claro sus sentimientos hacia mí, arriesgándose al venir aquí, Renesmee realmente era una demente.

POV Nessie.

Bese a Jake queriendo decirle todo lo que sentía, decirle que siempre estaría con él, que yo soy una loca y que lo buscaría hasta el fin del mundo. Al separarme de Jake lo vi esbozar una sonrisa y yo me uní a él.

-Jamás te dejare.- susurre contra sus labios y esa fue una promesa, un ruido afuera me alerto así que Salí corriendo por la ventana, tan rápido como había llegado.

Corrí y corrí hasta pasar la line que dividía nuestros territorios y abrace a mi madre que me estaba esperando. A ella me acuno en sus brazos y acaricio mi larga melena.

-Encontraras la forma de verle Ness, se que lo harás.- dijo mi madre, la única de mi familia que creía en Jake. Yo me abrace mas a ella, necesitaba ese amor que solo una madre puede dar, ese amor que mi madre siempre me ha entregado.

-¿Por qué sus iguales son así?- pregunte sintiendo las lagrimas agrupándose en mis pupilas. Mi madre me acaricio el cabello y luego hizo que la mirara a los ojos.

-No lo sé mi amor pero… confió en lo que Jake siente por ti. No sé porque pero… algo en el me inspira confianza.- dijo mi madre y luego juntas nos dirigimos hacia casa.

Al entrar me dirigí hacia mi tía Rose, ella se encontraba sentada en una esquina del comedor leyendo sin ganas una revista. Yo me dirigí hacia la estufa y vi que mi abuela ya había cocinado,

Me serví y me senté frente a rose a comer, fue solo sentarme y rose abandono la revista para centrarse en mirarme, en observarme comer. Yo me sentí algo avergonzada, ser la única que come comida humana me hace sentir cierta vergüenza, ya que seguramente ellos quisieran poder comer lo que yo como.

-Sabes que Sos hermosa cuando comes Nessie.- dijo mi tía, sus ojos brillando como ella me observaba comer. Yo siempre he sabido que mi tía nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que mi madre se convirtiera pero… a pesar de eso me cuido como si fuera mi propia madre (Tal vez un poco más estricta que mi madre.)

Le dedique una sonrisa a mi tía por el cumplido (Olvidando el hecho de que me dijo que solo soy hermosa cuando como) y termine de comer, limpie los trastes y me encamine hacia la sala. Allí estaba mi tio Emmet jugando en su PlayStation 3. Me senté a su lado y no paso mucho cuando él me invito a jugar con una sonrisa.

Estuve jugando (perdiendo carreras.) por un rato hasta que con una sonrisa me canse de perder y me levante para dirigirme a mi cuarto. En el camino me encontré con mi tía Alice quien me saludo con una sonrisa, la cual yo devolví.

Llegue a mi cama y me deje caer extenuada en ella, estaba muy agotada, tal vez no mi cuerpo pero si mi mente y mi corazón. Solo quería dormir y dormir, hasta que llegara el día en que la familia de Jacob no fuera tan HP.

Me quede dormida en poco tiempo y al despertar me dirigí hacia abajo, al bajar solo encontré a mis abuelos, ellos me dijeron que los demás habían salido a cazar. Yo sonreí tranquila, me hubiera gustado ir con ellos pero no tengo ánimos para cazar.

-NO puedes salir jovencita.- dijo mi abuela al ver que me dirigía a la salida, le dedique mi sonrisa de cachorro abandonado pero ella se cruzo de brazos dándome a entender que no saldría de casa mientras ella estuviera allí.

Con un suspiro derrotado me dirigí a la sala a mirar la TV.

POV Jacob

Después de que Nessie viniera a verme me había quedado más tranquilo, ella estaba bien y mientras eso fuera así yo podría soportar no verla por algunos días. Solo días, no puedo vivir sin Nessie, aunque sé que por el momento tendré que hacer mi mejor esfuerzo.

Pasaron largos días después de eso, yo me encontraba en mi moto parqueado fuera de una de las escuelas de Forks había quedado con Seth en encontrarnos aquí.

Mientras estaba allí sentado observaba a los chicos que salían a paso tranquilo, hasta que una chica llamo mi atención, era Nessie. Ella se encontraba al lado de una rubia.

La rubia se despidió y Nessie quedo sola sentada en la cera esperando seguramente a sus padre. Me le quede observando en silesio, tenía ganas de correr a hablarle pero seno quiero ocasionarle problemas.

De la nada Nessie volteo en mi dirección, si rostro se ilumino al verme pero no tuvo tiempo de venir a saludarme. Su padre llego en ese momento y ella me lanzo un beso por el aire antes de montarse en el auto.

Ese beso que ella lanzo para mí fue lo más hermoso que había sentido en días, lo tomo y lo coloque en mis labios cerrando los ojos en el proceso. Oh Nessie, cuando te amo.

-Teniendo un orgasmo Jake.- dijo la voz de Seth de manera bromista, abrí los ojos de un golpe, asesinando a Seth con la mirada, sintiendo mis mejillas colorarse ligeramente

-No seas idiota.- murmure mientras me subía en la moto y arrancaba, Seth me siguió. Mientras conducía por las carreteras solo pensaba en mi Nessie. En esa sonrisa que me había dedicado, en la promesa que me había hecho y en como con el pasar de los días lo que sentía por ella se hacía más grande y más fuerte.

Yo estaba oficialmente perdido por Nessie, sin ella yo no podría vivir, ella se había convertido en mi vida, en mi única esperanza, en mi más grande amor, en lo único que realmente me interesaba. Lo demás pasaba a segundo plano.

.

Si te gusto déjame un Review


	8. De privilegios y besos

Entre privilegios y besos

Jacob POV

Saben como me siento, no, no pueden saberlo. Siento como si me estuvieran sacando el corazón del pecho, siento que una parte de mi está muriendo lentamente. Estar sin ver a Nessie por tanto tiempo es desesperante, frustrante y doloroso.

Aquí estoy sentado cerca del acantilado sin nada que hacer, sintiendo el viento golpear mi rostro y observando todo como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer.

-Ella te necesita.- escuche una voz a mi espalda, creo que me torcí el cuello al darme la vuelta con tanta rapidez, pero es que fue grande mi susto al escuchar la voz del padre de mi Nessie.

-Edward.- dije entre confuso e incrédulo, el hombre se acerco a mí y se sentó a mi lado. Mirando hacia adelante bastante serio, sé que no le caigo bien.

-Nessie te necesita.- dijo apretando la mandíbula, como si aceptar eso fuera doloroso.- Pensé que ella podría olvidarte pero…veo que eso es imposible para ella.- prosiguió Edward y luego me miro pude ver el dolor en sus ojos, como sufría por su hija.

-Yo también la necesito y jamás la olvidare.- dije mirándolo, sosteniéndole la mirada, luego de unos cuantos minutos el aparto la mirada y miro al acantilado como si estuviera reflexionando.

-Jacob no me caes bien- dijo serio y sin una pisca de humor, me gusta que sean directos pero Edward fue crudo. Asentí con la cabeza, estaba seguro de eso más que nada en el mundo.

-Aun así, podría permitirte un privilegio pero… si alguno de los tuyos vuelve a acercarse a mi Nessie te descuartizare a ti y beberé la sangre de tu alfa.- dijo con aire asesino y supe que cumplirá esa promesa al pie de la letra.

-Te escucho.- dijo mirando la arena que se enteraba con suavidad entre mis pies descalzos. Edward se quedo pensando, reflexionando, tal vez leyendo mi mente.

-Dejare que veas a Nessie, pero solo en mi casa. – dijo Edward serio y me miro, como si me estuviera ofreciendo un trato, me quede en silencio. Pensando en las palabras de Edward, pensando si eso era una buena idea. Al final mis ganas de ver a Nessie ganaron sobre mi razonamiento.

-Acepto.- dije y un suspiro se me escapo al pensar en ver a mi Nessie, demasiado tiempo sin verla y eso se ha vuelto una necesitad.

-vamos entonces.- me dijo Edward y comenzó a alejarse corriendo, le seguí, claro que no corría a su misma velocidad porque no me había transformado en lobo pero no íbamos con una gran distancia.

Al llegar a la blanca casa Edward se quedo en silencio como si estuviera oliendo y escuchando al mismo tiempo.

-Nessie está con Bella.- dijo hablando solo y abrió la puerta, trague saliva al entrar y al llegar a la sala vi a Nessie hablando con su madre. Bella se quedo mirándome cuando llegue y Nessie volteo a ver que había distraído a su madre.

-Jacob.- murmuro antes de levantarse y correr hacia mí, una sonrisa se instalo en mis labios cuando su cuerpo dio contra el mío, sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello mientras ella me abrazaba. Yo la abrase con fuerza de la cintura y sentí su delicioso shampoo… el cual se desprendía de su cabello.

-Nessie.- murmure sin poder siquiera quitar mi sonrisa y sentí algo mojar mi camisa, me aleje de Nessie y vi que tenia lagrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas mientras su rostro se curvaba hacia arriba con una sonrisa

-No llores.- dije secándole las lágrimas, ella ensancho más su sonrisa y me volvió a abrazar, respondí gustoso su fuerte abrazo.

-Lloro de felicidad.- me dijo sin alejarse y luego levanto su rostro de mi pecho mirándome a los ojos, dejando una sonrisa bailar en sus labios.

-¿Qué hace el chucho aquí?- escuche una voz, Nessie se aparto de mi rodando los ojo y cruzándose de brazos. Yo mire a la mujer que había hablado, la rubia prepotente se encontraba frente a las escaleras con los brazos en jarras.

-Jake va a venir de visita de vez en cuando.- dijo Edward y escuche a la rubia gruñir pero no me importo solo podía observar la sonrisa que Nessie tenía de oreja a oreja.

-Los dejaremos solos.- dijo Bella y vi como Edward no parecía muy de acuerdo pero después de un movimiento de Bella en la siguió dejándonos a mí y a Nessie solos en la sala.

-No sabes cuanto rogué a Dios para volver a verte.- me dijo Nessie y me beso apasionadamente. Nuestros labios se movieron por no sé cuánto tiempo hasta que Nessie delineo mis labios con su lengua y yo la deje entrar. Nuestras lenguas jugaron, se enredaron y se saborearon por un rato hasta que nos separamos jadeando.

-Tu… a tu padre no le gustara esto.- dije en un susurro, Nessie dejo salir una sonrisa divertida, la sonrisa tranquila que dejaría salir la hija única de un vampiro.

-Creo que mi madre lo mantendrá ocupado.- me dijo Nessie y volvió a besarme, pasando sus manos por detrás de mi cuello y dejándose caer en el sillón, de forma que yo quedaba arriba de ella mientras nos besábamos.

-Te atreves a ir más lejos y te arranco el cuello- siseo una voz, di un brinco y caí de pie, allí en la puerta estaba el paliducho de Jasper. Mire a Nessie y vi que se había sentado, enterado su rostro en sus manos y negaba repetidas veces, una expresión de incredulidad.

-Jazz déjame a solas con Jake antes de que le diga a mi tía Alice que andas por la vida interrumpiendo a todos.- amenazo Nessie, vi como el chico me miraba con coraje y luego se iba derrotado del lugar.

Me quede viendo como él se retiraba y dirigí mi atención de Nessie, quien tenía una sonrisa ladeada y una mueca de burla. Me quede observándola en silencio por lo que me parecieron horas pero luego ella camino hacia mí y me tomo de la mano llevando escaleras arriba.

POV Nessie.

En estos momentos no puedo estar más feliz, ver a Jake era como una necesitad y ahora que el está aquí me siento completa. Tomándolo de l mano lo guie hasta mi habitación.

Al entrar lo abrace fuertemente y bese sus labios de manera dulce pero apasionada a la vez, moviendo nuestros labios a un mismo ritmo, luego Jake introdujo su lengua y bailando con la mía en un mismo baile.

-Oh Jacob como te amo.- dije sin siquiera parame a pensar, dejando que nuestras frente quedaran unidas, el aliento de Jacob dándome en el rostro como un suave viento.

-Yo también te amo Nessie, te extrañaba.- me dijo Jake y volvió a abrazarme. Yo lo tome de la mano y lo guie a mi cama. Donde deje que se sentara con tranquilidad mientras yo me dejaba caer a su lado.

-¿Cómo está tu manada?- pregunte, Jake me miro por unos momentos, seguramente no creyendo que me interesara por sus compañeros. Yo se que ellos no son malos, solo tienen miedo.

-Ellos, ellos están más calmados. s solo que no están de acuerdo con lo nuestro…tienen miedo.- dijo Jake, confirmando lo que yo ya sabía, lo mire a esos oscuros ojos antes de llevar mi mano a trazar su rostro, acariciando con dulzura sus mejillas, en una línea hacia su mandíbula y luego hacia sus labios.

-Sabes…tal vez si, si ellos me escucharan se convencerían de que no soy un peligro. No soy venenosa Jacob, creo que ya lo comprobaste.- dije con media sonrisa y Jake asintió desacuerdo.

-SI lo sé, pero ellos no lo ven así, dicen que aun sin ser venenosa puedes despedazar a muchos si se te antoja.- dijo mi Jacob, ahora era él, el que acariciaba mi rostro con suavidad.

-Ahora están hablando de mi fuerza, ustedes también lo son. Cuál es la gran diferencia…acaso lo que temen tus compañeros… acaso no solo son ellos Jacob. Hay algo mas verdad, algo que no mechas dicho…el problema no es que yo sea una mitad vampira, sino, que estoy contigo.- dije muy seria y mirándolo a los ojos.

-Ellos dicen que siendo mitad vampira tal vez no puedas tener hijos, dicen que siendo yo el siguiente alfa…- Jacob comenzó a hablar pero yo lo corte abruptamente.

-¿Qué? Jacob… soy mitad humana, como no voy a poder tener hijos. Es la estupidez más grande que e escuchado. Te diré una cosa Jake, y te la digo porque en tu mirada puedo captar algo que no me gusta.- dije muy seria y levantándome de su lado, elevando mi tono demasiado diría yo.

El espero que hablara mirando al suelo, seguramente notando mi mal humor. Porque en la mirada de Jake podía leer que él creía igual que su manada, el también pensaba que yo nunca le podría dar un hijo.

-Jake, hay un 50% de probabilidad que dicen que podre tener hijos, porque los tuyos me condenan sin siquiera parase a pensar. Me parece mezquino que los tuyos hayan intentado matarme solo porque piensan que no podre nunca darte un hijo.- dije molesta y sé que esto se reflejaba en mis ojos.

-Hermosa, Nessie, yo te amo, puedas o no puedas darme un niño, aunque estoy de acuerdo contigo y cabe una posibilidad de que si puedas. Nessie, mi amor, no te molestes conmigo, yo amo todo de ti, desde tu rostro hasta tus pies, amo cada pelo hermoso que hay sobre tu cabeza, te amo, nunca te dejara.- me dijo Jacob, derribando mi coraje con sus palabras, me senté a su lado nuevamente.

-Yo también te amo Jake, pero me molesta que los tuyos me hayan juzgado sin conocerme realmente.- dije ahora envolviendo nuestras manos juntas.

-Lo sé Nessie, quisiera arreglar eso. Deseo poder estar contigo desde el fondo de mi corazón.- me dijo Jake antes de besarme.

-Yo quisiera hacer tantas cosas contigo, cosas que aquí en mi casa no podría hacer.- dije con una sonrisa picaresca, Jake entendió mi mensaje porque sus mejillas adquirieron un hermoso tono carmesí, el era tan lindo.

-Debo irme Nessie, los otros pueden sospechar.- dijo mi Jake, yo asentí y el salto por la ventana, yo reí por su forma tan animal de abandonar mi casa. Sonreí parándome en la ventana, mirándolo correr por hacia el bosque.

-¡Te amo Jake!- grite en lo más alto de mis pulmones, el me miro, me sonrió y se volteo completamente hacia mi aun estando en la lejanía.

-¡Yo a ti!- me grito, antes de perderse en el bosque, si grito me llego mas como un susurro pero igual me hizo enganchar una enorme sonrisa en mis labios. Como lo amo, ahora la pregunta era ¿Cuando nos volveríamos a ver?

.

Estoy de vuelta, se que había dejado la historia un tanto abandonada pero, desde problemas con el internet hasta problemas para escribir el capitulo se me fue el tiempo.

Espero poder actualizar más seguido, pero que conste, no es una promesa.

Ojala les haya gustado, pronto habrá lemmon.

Review?

Besos y saludos para todos


	9. Como mo lo has logrado?

**Disfruten del capitulo **

**¿Cómo lo has logrado?**

POV Jacob

Llegue a mi casa en tiempo record, salude a mi padre y tumbe en la cama…sacándole un chirrido al tener que soportar mi peso. Mire hacia la ventana…el sol ya estaba prácticamente desapareciendo en el horizonte.

Me acomode mejor en la cama e imagine a mi Nessie, mi amor, mi vida, mi razón para seguir luchando. Me di media vuelta y con la imagen de mi Nessie me quede dormido.

Desperté muy temprano la siguiente mañana, el sol apenas había salido, los demás lobos dormían tranquilamente. Baje a la cocina y tome un pedazo de pan… le coloque algo de queso y jamón y Salí corriendo mientras comía.

Estuve paseando rato por el bosque, simplemente pensando, corrí por un rato hasta que llegue al acantilado. Me pare allí…observando hacia abajo con una gran sonrisa…ese acantilado me traía recuerdos de mi Nessie.

Luego de unos minutos…largos minutos, decidí volver a casa. Iba caminando tranquilamente, con las manos enteradas en los bolcillos de mis desgastados pantalones.

-Esa es buena…- escuche la voz de Seth, parecía estar riendo a grandes rasgos. Me pare en seco, que pasaba. Salí del follaje y allá a lo lejos, parados frente a la puerta de mi casa estaba toda la manada…sentados alrededor de… ¿Nessie? y mi padre Bill.

Todos estaban muy tensados viendo a mi padre mover una ficha de ajedrez cautelosamente…Nessie tenía tal sonrisa que parecía haber ganado antes de acabar el juego.

Me quede un rato en silencio, sin acercarme, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían. Nessie jugando ajedrez rodeada de toda la manada, parecían amigos desde hace siglos cuando hace un día eran enemigos a muerte.

-Ha vuelto a ganar.- escuche a Seth gritar, mientas posaba sus manos en su cabeza y reía a mas no poder…de una manera incrédula.

-¿Ahora quien intentara vencerme?- pregunto, arrogantemente para que negarlo, Nessie con una sonrisa radiante mientras volvía acomodar las fichas…mi padre mirando el tablero como si de un extraterrestre se tratara.

- Es mi turno, sacare la cara por los lobos.- dijo Sam, tomando ahora el lugar que antes había tenido mi padre y mirando fijamente a Nessie, quien usaba las fichas blancas y las movía con gracia.

Todos volvieron a centrarse en el juego como si fuera de él dependiera la vida de alguien.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- pregunte acercándome, nadie volteo a mirarme. Seguían concentrados únicamente en el juego, no puedo creerlo, me ignoran… ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Jake espera un minuto…Renesmee está por barrer el suelo con Sam.- dijo Seth sin mirarme, sus ojos no parpadeaban…estaba muy tensado y al parecer estaba apoyando a Nessie.

-¡Siiii! Me debes veinte dólares Embry.- chillo feliz Seth mientras Nessie se levantaba del asiento celebrando. Seth rápidamente la alzo en el aire diciendo que era la mejor.

Me quede un momento en shock, al otro me sentí algo celoso y luego todo desapareció porque Nessie me miro con una gran sonrisa cruzando su rostro.

-Realmente no sé quién te ha ensenado niña pero, eres muy buena.- acepto Sam y le extendió la mano a Nessie quien la tomo con una sonrisa mientras yo escuchaba las palabras de Seth.

-Muy buena… es la mejor.- dijo mientras Embry le pagaba el dinero de la apuesta que no sé cuando hizo. Mire a Nessie confundido hasta más no poder, ella solo me dedico una sonrisa alegre.

-También soy buena en saltos de acantilado ¿Quién quiere retarme?- canto Nessie con una sonrisa y Seth fue el primero en apuntarse seguido de Quil, los demás le siguieron…solo Sam y mi padre no salieron corriendo.

Yo al ver a Nessie correr junto a la manada no pude evitar una sonrisa.

-Tenias razón Jacob, la imprimación no se confunde, ella es la chica perfecta para ti.- me dijo Sam poniendo una de sus manos en mi hombro izquierdo y dedicándome una sonrisa.

-Siento mucho haberme puesto en medio de ustedes dos. Realmente Renesmee es una chica encantadora y con un carácter muy…especial.- dijo Sam antes de caminar hacia mi padre.

Yo sonreí cálidamente y luego eche a correr hacia donde la manada había cogido, conociéndolos a ellos y conociendo a Nessie…el acantilado podría ser el lugar más peligroso en estos momentos.

Llegue justo en el preciso momento que Nessie y Leah se lanzaban al agua, corrí hacia la punta del acantilado justo en el instante que Nessie se estrellaba en el agua con fuerza. Sonreí al verla sacar la cabeza a la superficie.

-Nessie es una chica increíble Jacob, si no fuera tu imprimación yo…hace mucho te la hubiera quitado.- dijo Seth a mi lado, mirando hacia Nessie con una sonrisa algo bobalicona.

-Eso no decías ayer.- dije con sorna, el me dedico una sonrisa torcida y luego volvió a centrar su atención en el acantilado.

-Nunca dije que Nessie fuera fea o algo parecido, solo que…es mitad vampira. Fuera de eso, Nessie es una chica no solo increíble si no…malditamente hermosa.- me dijo Seth sonriendo todavía y volteando a mirarme.

-Si, y si sigues hablando así te pondré una orden de alejamiento.- dije caminando hacia atrás. Pero luego un fuerte olor me llego a la nariz…me voltee y mis compañeros hicieron lo mismo.

Allí, a unos cuantos pasos estaba Edward, sus ojos muy oscuros. Junto a él Alice, Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie. Todos parecían muy furiosos.

-Te dije que no quería a Nessie aquí, te advertí que si pasabas por encima de mi palabra te degollaría.- dijo Edward muy serio, dándome a entender que Nessie se había escapado y había venido ella sola a hablar con la manada.

Edward se lanzo hacia mí, justo en el momento que Nessie llego y se coloco entre él y yo. Edward freno de golpe y su expresión furiosa se suavizo al ver a Nessie…sana y salva.

-Estas bien.- dijo incrédulo, llevando sus manos al cabello de Nessie. Quien le dedico una gran sonrisa, mientras asentía.

-Si y… ya he arreglado mis diferencias con la manada.- dijo Nessie sonriendo y abrazando a su padre, quien seguía impresionado.

POV Renesmee

-Realmente has logrado persuadir tú sola a los chuchos.- me pregunto mi tía Alice, surgiendo por detrás de mi padre, yo le dedique una gran sonrisa y con un gesto le dije que lo comprobara ella misma.

-Edward…nosotros queríamos pedirle una disculpa. Juzgamos mal a Renesmee, ella es una gran mujer y una chica muy inteligente.- dijo Seth parándose al lado de mi Jacob que tenía una expresión muy graciosa en su rostro.

Mire a mi padre, note que el todavía no confiaba cien porciento en los lobos, si fuera el tampoco lo haría. Mi padre me miro y yo le dedique una gran sonrisa, luego miro a Seth y con un movimiento le agradeció.

-EN casa antes de las seis.- me dijo mi padre dándome un beso en la mejilla, yo sonreí aun sin creerme lo que me había dicho, luego asentí. No había forma de persuadirle.

Luego de eso mi familia se había ido, creo que la manada respiro aliviada ante eso y volvieron a actuar con normalidad. Yo me acerque a Jacob, quien seguía de pie…mirando algo confundido el suelo.

-¿Pensando mi príncipe?- pregunte con una sonrisa, envolviendo mis manos en su cabello e intentando encontrar su oscura mirada. Jacob me miro a los ojos y luego llevo una de sus manos a mi cabello con dulzura.

- ¿Cómo hiciste entrar en razón a la manada?- me pregunto serio, yo me esperaba esa pregunta, pero era tan sencilla la respuesta que me daba risa decirla.

-Solo he tenido que soltar unos cuantos gritos, interrumpir varias veces a Sam y…tratarlos a todos como si yo fuera una mujer muy seria e indignada. Al final han terminado aceptándome, al no tener ninguna razón lógica para impedir nuestra relación.- dije sonriendo y recordando como se me había secado la garganta de tanto gritar.

-¿Solo eso?- pregunto incrédulo Jake, le dedique una sonrisa, a veces las cosas son más simples de lo que parecen.

-Solo eso y un toque de mi diversión.- dije sonriendo y comenzando a correr con una sonrisa. Jacob sonrió y se lanzo corriendo detrás de mí.

-Oh Jake, te creía más rápido.- dije con mofa y subiéndome a un árbol con rapidez. Me quede en completo silencio, Jake estaba abajo…buscándome por entre los arbustos.

Cuando me dio la espalda, me baje con cautela y de un solo salto estuve sobre su espalda. Jake comenzó a reir y yo con el…luego de unos minutos el comenzó a dar vueltas para que lo soltara yo solo reí, se sentía como estar en una de esas maquinas que hay en las ferias.

Comencé a reir de nuevo y en el descuido Salí volando de la espalda de Jake, caí en la arena muerta de risa. Claro que no había advertido el grito de Jake y el hecho de que corrió hacia mi asustado.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te hice daño?- me pregunto Jake mirándome preocupado. Solo atine a reir con más fervor…oh Jake siempre preocupándose por todo. Jacob seguía con su rostro preocupado, yo al ver que no dejaría de mirarme así decidí tomarlo del cuello y besarlo.

-Estoy perfectamente- musite entre besos, Jacob se había acomodado sobre mí, podía sentir su cuerpo rozando el mío. Luego de un tiempo Jacob bajo sus besos a mi cuello, su lengua recorrió cada parte de mi palidez hasta centrarse en mi yugular.

-Umm.- musite, se sentía tan bien. Luego de un rato decidí devolverle el favor, el sitio en mi cuello, al parecer bastante entretenido, yo me dirigí a su lóbulo…atrapándolo entre mis dientes y luego acariciándolo con mi lengua, arrancando gemidos de parte de Jake.

-Te amo tanto Nessie.- me dijo Jake y volvió a besar mis labios, yo sonreí y lleve mis manos a mi camisa. Lo mire a los ojos y vi estos brillar con nerviosismo y emoción, le dedique una sonrisa ladeada y comencé a desprender cada botón…uno por uno, hasta que me saque la camisa.

Mire a Jake a los ojos y luego sus ojos viajaron a mis pechos…por un momento, mínimo realmente, me sentí un poco nerviosa y tímida, solo deseaba ser perfecta a los ojos de Jake.

-Eres el ser más hermoso que he visto.- me dijo Jake, sus morenas manos acariciando con delicadeza mi plano abdomen. Luego de un rato el volvió a mi cuello, pero esta vez comenzó a descender por mi pecho, dando pequeños besos a las partes que el sujetados dejaba ver. Besando mi abdomen y dando pequeños mordiscos acompañados de gemidos.

-Te amo Jake.- dije mientras acariciaba con cariño sus cabellos, Jake sonrió…lo sentí mientras el mordía cerca de mi ombligo.

-Renesmee Carlisle Cullen.- di tremendo brinco cuando escuche la voz de mi madre, caí de pie en el suelo, colocando mi camisa. El rubor subió por mis mejillas mientras intentaba acomodar mi ropa a toda costa.

-No es lo que parece, mama.- dije avergonzada, mi madre levanto una ceja y podría jurar que sus pensamientos fueron: Si claro y yo nacía ayer.

-Claro, te creo Nessie, te creo, esto no es lo que parece. ¿Qué hacías mi amor? no me digas, Jacob perdió algo en tu ombligo y lo estaba recuperando.- dijo mi madre sin una pisca de humor.

No conteste solo mire al suelo, ni madre sabia que hacíamos y si me ponía a refutar sería peor.

-Jacob, no soy una madre anticuada. Se lo que pretendían hacer y no pienso ponerle trabas, solo les pidón que usen protección y… ¡POR DIOS! No lo hagan en medio del bosque, ha y… mi casa no es un lugar para hacer algo así.- dijo mi madre, suspire…contaba con ella.

-Son las seis y cincuenta y ocho Renesmee, vamos antes de que tu padre ponga el grito en el cielo.- dijo mi madre, yo asentí. Me acerque a Jacob y le di un pequeño pico antes de irme con mi madre.

-NO EN EL BOSQUE RENESMEE. ¿QUEDO CLARO?- pregunto mi madre con una sonrisa cómplice, yo le dedique una sonrisa cálida y asentí. Nadie en el mundo tiene una madre como la mía y…yo no puedo ser más feliz y orgullosa de tenerla.

.

**Bueno, eso fue todo por hoy…espero poder actualizar pronto…no lo prometo ya que han empezado mis clases y se me hace un poco más complicado.**

**SI te gusto déjame un hermoso Review**

**Saludos**


	10. De nuevos vecinos y aparicins sospechosa

Tarde pero seguro,aqui esta el cap.

De nuevos vecinos y aparicioes sospechosas

ME quede como idiota viendo a Nessie alejarse, una sonrisa expandiendose por mis labios mientras ella se alejaba con su madre...oh mi nessie cuanto te amo. Una sonrisa estupida se expandio por mis labios mientras la veia.

Solo hasta entonces fui conciente de la precion entre mis piernas nesesitaba una ducha de agua helada, asi que corri hasta el acantilado y sin detenerme a pensar me lance al agua.

Estuve nadando por mucho tiempo, hasta que la luna lleno el cielo, podia escuchar el canto de los grillos y otros sonidos mas bajos pero algo mas tenebrosos. Me sali del agua y comence a caminar por entre la maleza.

Habia cierto olor en el aire, el olor de otro lobo, otro que no era de mi mismo clan. Segui el olor a paso rapido, hasta que hube llegado a la frontera donde terminaba el terreno de los Quiluetes.

Me quede largo rato comtemplando el lugar, mirando hacia lo lejos...hacia donde se podia distingir un mundo aparte...uno en el cual no me interrezaba formar parte pero algo muy dentro me decia que terminaria siendo arrastrado hacia alli.

Ignorando esa absurda corazonada corri a mi casa lo mas rapido que pude pero un olor muy fuerte golpeo mi nariz, no era el olor de algun vampiro Cullen...sus olores ya los habia aprendido. Era el olor de otro vampiro, me acerque cautelozamente para encontrarme de frente con una mujer de cabellos risos muy rojos, piel palida y vestida de negro.

Ella todavia no se percataba de mi presencia, seguia sentada tranquilamente debajo de un arbol, parecia estar meditando, luego de unos segundos ella miro a su alrededor y echo a correr hacia la frontera.

La segui de lejos hasta que se perdio lanzandose al gran caudal de agua, me gire a un vigilandola y comence a correr en direcion a mi casa no encontrando ningun olor estraño o perturbador.

Al caer en mi cama el colchon se quejo ante mi peso yo deje escapar una sonrisa, mi mirada estando afuera...en el cielo con media luna y las mil y una costelacines, juro que en el cielo unas estrellas formaron el rostro de Nessie, si no es asi, me estoy volviendo loco, un loco enamorado.

A la siguiente mañana me sente a desayunar con la manada, todos estaban contentos y el ambiente de tension que antes habia desparecio por completo. MEe senti bien por eso, ellos eran mi familia y queria que se llevaran bien con a mujer que yo habia escojido.

Al terminar me habia ido y habia terminado vagando por el bosque, sin nada que hacer. Era Lunes asi que aunque quisiera Nessie no podria venia hasta muy metida la tarde. Me sente en el borde del acantilado, dejando mis pies colgar. Luego de un rato senti un ruido y al voltearme una hermosa chica de cabellos dorados estaba frente a mi.

Era alta, morena, de ojos verdes y sonrisa angelical. Ella se acerco a mi, sentandose a mi lado y dejando que sus piernas tambien colgaran. La mire, era una loba, lo se por el olor que detecto pero... ¿Que asi aqui sin su manada? ¿Porque se siento junto a mi como si fueramos amigos?

-Hola, soy Mariana, tu eres...- dijo la chica extendiendome una mano, dude en tomarla...pero al final la estreche mientras decia mi nombre.

-¿Que haces..?- mi pregunta quedo suspendida en el aire...ella ya estaba contestando antes de que terminara, dandome a entender que era muy inteligente.

-Mi clan se mudo hace unos dias, ellos estan registrando el lugar...dicen que hay vamiros...solo queria conocer a alguien del clan Quiliute.- dijo la chica con una amable sonrisa

Cai de pie en menos de lo que se pueda respirar y la mire de manera agresiva. Esos lobos no son invaden tereno Quiliute, si no que estan intentando espantar a los Cullen, osea se estan metiendo co mi Nessie.

-Mantenganse lejos de los Cullen, ellos tienen un trato con nosotros. Ademas, ustedes no deberian etar aqui.- dije seriamente, la chica se habia quedado impactada, solo por unos segundos y luego dejo salir una sonrisa calida.

-Asi que lo de el supuesto trato es cierto, ¿Tambien lo es que estas enamaorado de una mitad vampiro?- su pregunta me sorprendio, ellos habian investigafdo cerca de nosotros ants de venir.

-Solo alejense.- dije serio y comence a alejarme, habia solo avanzado uns metros cuando una voz suave y armoniosa me detuvo, me sorprendi a no detectar su olor.

-¿Por que esos lobos nos vigilan?- me gire y alli staba Nessie, recostada en una arbol. Su vestido azulado siendo movido por el viento al igual que su cabello. Me lmi los labios al sentirlos secos y me prepare para hablar mientras me aceraba a mi hermosa novia.

-Ellos, al parecer son nuevos y no estaban seguros de que el trato fuera real.- dije llegando al lado de ella, deslizando mis dedos por entre sus suaves cabellos. Creo que nessie pensaba hablar pero un voz a nuestra espalda lo hizo por ella.

-Bien, creo que si es verdad. Estas imprimado de una fria.- djo una voz femenina.

POV Nessie

Jake y yo nos giramos hacia la voz y alli estaba una chica de dorados cabellos...era muy bonita y por su olor era una loba. LA mire con el ceño fruncido, a forma en que habia hablado no me habia gustado ni un poquito.

-Hola... tu eres?- pregunte con una sonrisa, acercandome a la chica quien me dedico una sonrisa, alparecer intentando ser amable.

- Soy mariana, solo queria comprobr que yo tenia razon y Jacob no.- dijo chica con una sonrisa de sabelotodo peor que las de mi padre. Para que negar que una punada de clos me atraveso, mire a Jake levantando una ceja.

-¿Se conocen...?- volvi a interogar y ella con una sonrisa conteto, pero Jake cocntesto a mismo tiempo.

-Si.- fue la respuesta de ella.

-No- fue la de mi Jake, levante mas pronunciadamente mi ceja y aspire para intentar entrar en trranquilidad. No soy una persona enojona, soy muy feliz pero asi como soy feliz soy bastante perpicaz.

-¿Si o No?- interroge bstante moleta, estaba en mi limite de paciencia. Los mire a los dos y me molesto notar una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro de ella.

-Si- volvio a decir ella, su sonrisa apliandose mas, por un momento pense estar frente a una piraña no frente a una persona.

-Acabamos de conocernos, litealmente no nos conocemos, solo se su nombre.- dijo Jake de forma atravesada, - Mire Jake y se que el noto la molestia en mis ojos.

-ENtonces, siganse conociendo, para que puedan dceir que literalmente si se conocen- dije ante de correr a mi casa, hablaria luego con JAke porque si hablo ahora, terminare gritando estupideces...a veces e mejor esprar que las aguas se calmen.

AL llegar habia reunion familiar, cosa que me soprendio, todos estaban en la sala, sentados como un batallon de soldados...tengo miedo.

-Tenems que hablar Renesme Carlise Culen.- dijo mi padre muy seriamente se que el nuevo tem de conversacion seran los nuevos lobos, que debo cuidarme y blababla.

.

Siiii, se que he tardado un buen pero mis clases han estado bastante dificiles. lo importante es que sepan queno abandonare la historia, se que es cortito pero no tuve mas tiempo.

El proximo cap trae lemmon asi que preparados. Intentare, lean bien, intentare publicar mas seguido, pero no puedo garantizarlo.

Si te gusto dejame un Review con tu opinion... ¿Qee piensan de los nuevos lobos? Seran amigos de nuestros protagonistas o...les causaran proble,as,


	11. Nuestra primera vez

**Se que he tardado un monton pero ¿Que rapido pasa el tiempo? habia estado entretenida con otras cosas y cuando vine a ver y habian pasado muchos dias.**

**Nuestra Primera Vez**

POV Jacob

¿Porque se ha molestado Nessie? ¿Alguien que me lo explique? Mire a la chica loba frente a mi y ella se rio antes de ire corriendo...¿Que ha pasado? Negando con la cabeza me dispuse a buscar a Nessie...corri a su casa a toda velocidad.

Me pare frente a la puerta de los cullen en silencio total. Al pararme alli, pude escuchar algunos gritos...los reconoci como salidos del papa de Nessie. Levante el puño para tocar pero justo en ese instante Nessie abrio la puerta hecha un coraje y salio corrindo...ni siquiera me habia visto. Corri detra de ella, corria como rayo y aun no la alcanzaba.

-¡Nessie!- grite cuando la perdi de vista, me detuve, mi respiracion a millon. Me quede alli de pie y luego un cuerpo entre mis brazos, Nessie estaba sollozando.

-¿Que sucede mi amor?- pregunte cariciando sus cabellos, ella se recosto en mi pecho y comenzo a temblar impercetiblemente.

-Mi padre quiere enviarme lejos por un tiempo, dice que no se fia en los nuevos lobos y que prefiere ponerme a salvo a lo que ellos resuelven asuntos con los nuevos.- declaro mi Nessie entre lagrimas.

Hice que me mirara, sus hermosos ojos dieron con los mios y le dedique una sonrisa reconfortante. Ella volvio a enterar su rostro en mi pecho,ya no lloraba pero se que sigue estando triste.

-Jake, quiero estar contigo.- dio Nessie y no pude mas que sonreir y abrazarla con fuerza. Yo tambien queria estar con ella siempre, para siempre.

-Yo tambien quiero estar contigo Nessie.- dije acariciandole los cabellos marrones, ella se alejo y me miro seriamente a los ojos mientras negaba.

-No hablo de eso amor, me refiero a que, quiero hacer el amor contigo.- declaro mirandome a los ojos, no creo que sea el momento indicado...Nessie debe estar segura y esto no deberia se un simple arranque de rebeldia.

-Nessie, si lo hacer porque tu padre...- Nessie coloco un dedo en mis labios y me dedico un calida sonrisa mientras movia la cabeza en forma negativa.

-Lo digo porque lo deseo y...si mi padre me manda lejos, quisiera sentir que estoy conectada a ti en cuerpo y alma...no importa que tan lejos nos encontremos.- suspire ante sus palabras y me acerque a ella, envolviendo uno de mis brazos por su cintura...nuestros labios cayeron unidos y moviendose aun mismo ritmo.

-Ven...se de un lugar donde estaremos tranquilos.- dije, una sonrisa en mis labios, luego a paso tranquilo fui dirigiendo a Nessie hacia ese lugar que tenia pensado llevarla cuando ella quisiera dar ese paso.

-¿Que te parece?- pregunte cuando entramos en la cabaña, pequeña pero acogedora que habia construido hace algun tiempo. Nessie miraba todo con interes, sus ojos brillaban mientras se fijaba en los pequeños detalles.

-Esta hermosa.- dijo mi Nessie sonriendo y sentandose en el mueble del lugar, le sonrei y corri a buscar algo de beber. Regrese soteniendo dos sodas Nessie me miro con una sonrisa mientras yo le extendia la soda.

-No tengo sed..- dijo tomando las dos latas de refresco y colocandolas en la mesa antes de abalanzarse hacia mi, envolviendo sus brasos en mis hombros y uniendo nuestros labios en un beso voraz.

Nustras lenguas bailaban juntas, su boca tan calida y humeda como siempre. Coloque mis manos en la cintura de Nessie y la acerqe mas antes de hundir mi boca en su cuello...y suspirar al sentir su aroma y besar justo alli...arrancando dulces gemidos del pecho de mi imprimasion.

Me habia quedado como vampiro en su cuelo, que sarcastico, cuando me vine a dar cuenta Nessie ya me habia sacado la camisa y ahora era ella la que besaba dulcemente mi cuello.

-Eres cosquilloso.- dijo mientras lamia mi cuello, era verdad, estaban envargandome unas cosquillas con ese simple gesto. sonrei ante eso y volvi a llevar su boca a la mia, uniendo nuestros labios en un apasionado beso que crecio mas apasionado y cuando me di cuenta estabamos peleado por la dominacion.

Caimos al sofa sin alejarnos ni un poco, lleve mis manos a la camisa de Nessie y comence sacarla, ella me ayudo y al lograr sacarla comence besar la piel expuesta. Nessie gimio en acuerdo cuando mordi suavemente su abdomen y trace con mi lengua su sosten. Con la mirada le pregunte si podia continuar, ella asintio algo sonrojada.

Cuando saque el sosten una de las imagenes mas bellas quedo frente a mi, sus pechos eran lo suficiente grandes para llenar mis mano pero tambien lo suficiente pequeños para no desparamarse de ellas.

Los acaricie con dulzura mientras Nessie gemia con los ojos cerrados, ella sonrio cuando aprete el rosado pezon suavemente y luego lo atrape en mi boca mientras atendia el otro con mis dedos. No se cuanto tiempo estuve en sus pechos pero podia haberme quedado la vida entera.

-mmmm.- entre lamidas baje suavemente por su abdomen y quite el pantalon pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en quitar las bragas blancas Nessie me habia volteado.

-Yo tambie quiero verte cariño.- me dijo sonriendo, antes de besarme y comenzar a lamer mi cuello. Gemi cuando lamio un punto sensible y ella sonrio orgullosa, lo puedo sentir contra mi piel.

Nessie siguio bajando por mi pecho con besos y lamidas quedandose en mi torax por mucho tiempo, como si realmente estuviera lamiendo el mejor chocolate que hubiese probado.

-Jake, te amo.- dijo volviendo a mirarme a los ojos, sonrei y le acaricie la mejilla derecha. Ella se salio de sobre de mi despues de desabotonar mi pantalon, Le dedique una sonrisa antes de sacarme el molesto pantalon y ella se acosto en el enorme mueble.

Lentamente le saque las bragas y ahora si podia decir que haba visto al ser mas perfecto en todo el mundo, su piel increiblemente palida estaba brillosa por el reciente sudor. Ella estaba sonrojada, se veia tan hermosa, lentamente puse mi atencion en su sexo...brillando con lo que yo mismo habia provocado. Acerque mi rostro con toda la intencion de probar los jugos de Nessie pero ella me detuvo con una pregunta nerviosa.

-¿Que haces?- le dedique una sonrisa al ver su mirada de verguenza.

-No sientas verguenza conmigo mi amor, te prometo que lo disfrutaras, sino, puedes pedirme que me detenga y lo hare.- dije sonriendo antees de enterar mi boca en el sexo de Nessie quien gimio y agarro mis cabellos entre sus dedos.

Gemi al sentir el sabor dulce y continue lamiendo y chupndo el clitoris de mi amada, unos minutos despues la presion en mis boxerś era agonizante asi que me separe y comence a sacermelos. Nessie me miro expectante, me senti algo sonrojado para que negarlo.

POV Nessie.

-Oh Dios.- no habian palabras para describir eso que Jacob tenia... ¿Eso caberia dentro de mi? no puedo evitar preguntarme...eso es enorme y por un momento lo veo mas enorme al saber por donde entra.

-Nessie...- llamo Jacob, desnudo frente a mi, un especimen tan perfecto y dulce,

-hee, dejame devolverte el favor.- dije tomandolo de una mano para que se acercara, Jacob lo hizo y yo tome su polla en mis mnos...estaba caliente...no tarde en introducirla en mi boca y Jacob gimio a viva voz.

-Si sigues asiendo eso...voy a terminar.- dijo entre jadeos, me detuve y me volvi a acostar en el mueble

-Quiero que me hagas el amor con tanta fuerza que se me olvide hasta la tabla del cero.- dije con una sonrisa, aunque estaba algo asustada por el tamaño de la hombria de Jacob. Jake asintio y se posiciono entre mis piernas...me prenetro de un sola y yo llore de dolor al sentir mi barrera romperse...ah...pequeño detalle, soy...mejor dicho era hace un segundo.. virgen

-Joder Nessie...¿Tu eres? Maldita sea porque no me dijiste.- dijo jake, llore en su hombo, el seguia dentro de mi y el dolor era indestcriptible.

-Tengo que llevarte a un doctor.- dijo Jake, siempre se va al extremo, le impedi salir dentro de mi abrazandolo con mis piernas, deje mi cabeza en su hombro, algunas lagrimas rebeldes resbalando sin permiso.

-Dios Nessie te eh lastimado. No llores amor.- dijo Jake, acariciando con su mano mi cabello, luego de unos segundos mas el dolor se disipo, relaje las piernas y me movi un poco.

-Ya estoy bien Jake, puedes...moverte.- dije sonriendo, el me miro, buscando en mi mirada si realmente estoy bien y luego comenzo ese hermoso vaiven, al principio lento pero luego fue avanzando y se sentia tan bien.

-Ahh, mas, Jake, se siente...ahhh bien.- gemi moviendo mis caberas contra las de jake, mientras el proferia reales jadeos en mi oido. El aumento el ritmo y lo siguio aumentando hasta que yo tuve mi primer orgasmo...segundos despues jake se corrio en mi interior.

Estuvimos recuperando la respiracion por unos segundos, luego jake dio media vuelta y...se olvido que estabamos en un sofa, asi que cayo al suelo. Al verlo alli, desnudo y medio aturdido una risa fresa escapo de mi pecho.

-Eso no fue gracioso Nessie.- me reprocho Jake levantandose y sin darse cuenta habia golpeado la mesa y el refresco que antes habia traido se le cayo encima...rei conmas ganas...mi estomago comenzaba a doler.

-Ja ja ja.- dijo jake sarcartisco, secandose con su camisa, me rei mas fuerte, no podia evitarlo, me habia entrado una enorme pabera. Tanto asi que no vi cuando jake se subio sobre mi hasta que estuvo arriba mio y me miraba divertido.

-Seguiras burlandote.- dijo con un tono meloso ants de lamerme la cara y salir corriendo, sali corriendo detras de el y cundo logre alcanzarlo me reginde en su espalda antes de besarlo. caimos al suelo, donde seguramene volveriamos a amarnos nuevamente.

**Espero que haya quedado bien, y tambien que le haya gustado. Nuevamente sorry po la tardanza gracias flexer y CAM que comentaron en el capitulo anterior.**

**SI no tengo inconvenientes actualizare en dos o tres me olvidaba, sorry por los errores ortograficos el programa que uso para arreglarlo esta dañado, intento escribir lo mejor posible.**

** No dudes en dejarme un Review expresandome tu sentir sobre mi historia.**

**Saludos!  
**


End file.
